


The Tape

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Cas holds onto the mixtape, while in the Empty. To remember Dean by.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Tape

Castiel grasped the mixtape in his pocket.

Dean had given to him, years ago. He had many fond memories listening to it, and one where he tried to give it back. He was glad, now, that Dean told him to keep it.

The tape was his one tie back to Earth, to Dean. Cas kept the tape like Dean had kept his coat. He couldn’t listen to it now, not in this black space with nothing around him. But he could remember.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he remembered. He sang softly to himself. Reconstructing each song in his mind, he sang to remember Dean, and will this nothingness away.


End file.
